


Sakura Changes The World

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Harem, Mind Control, Multi, Netori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sakura changes the world so that (almost) all women see the world as she sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura Changes The World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sakura Muda o Mundo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170554) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl). 



Sakura looked at the auditorium full of women and girls behind the curtains.

She had called for a big meeting where women of all ages would gather to hear a speech on "The Fate of The Female Gender".

She reserved the front row for her closest friends, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, Hinata's sensei Kurenai , Shizune and the Hokage Tsunade. Anko came dragged by Kurenai, which smelled feminism behind the lecture's name and tried to keep herself away from any feminist nonsense that Sakura would probably say.

Hinata brought her sister Hanabi, who was looking around her seat with a murderous look. She loved her sister, but her feminine ways not. Almost collapsing on the seat, she placed her left hand on her cheek to prevent herself from falling asleep.

No man had come, of course. For them, it was something "too feminine" for them and absurd excuses like "hunting wild boars" (The Land of Fire no longer had wild boars between its fauna and all pigs were domestically bred) were invented to avoid going to Sakura's presentation.

Almost burning with anticipation, she masturbated behind the curtain, but a man's hand stopped her.

"You will have several of these today, I assure you. But first, I want you to give me them."

"Yes Master, yes." said Sakura to the figure in the shadows.

She walked forward, appearing before maybe dozens of women, teenagers and some children. Sakura was in casual clothes, but that did not surprise the audience, since she said that all who come could dress in the clothes they considered "more comfortable". She said that they even could come naked, making some women laugh.

Ino accepted the challenge, and came wearing a mini skirt and white shirt, with black bras and panties clearly visible underneath.

Tenten's eyes widened when she saw her walking to her seat like that.

"You have no shame?" she said, almost inaudibly. She did not want to insult Ino, it was just embarrassing.

"Sakura said we should be comfortable baby. This is my comfortable," she said, sitting with her panties clearly visible under her skirt.

Anko let out a sigh of frustration, since the Kurenai had practically ordered her to close her brown coat, when she was so fond of exposing her breasts wherever she was. See the blonde walk so freely frustrated her.

Kurenai, on the other hand, looked around over her seat and genuinely did not understand the lack of men.

"There is not a feminist man in Leaf?" she said aloud.

"Only if is the other type." Hanabi said coolly, referring to the dandies.

Silence then took the room when Sakura appeared, until then full of frivolous chatter and speculation about what Sakura would talk about when she came out from behind the curtain holding a microphone. Kurenai turned in a hurry to get in the right position, Hanabi gave another yawn, and Tsunade wiped her nose, making Shizune almost have a panic attack with this sample of filthiness given in public for the Hokage, even if she was retired.

"For centuries..." started Sakura, who then put her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. She was almost exploding with anxiety.

"For centuries women are fighting for equality. The world was ruled by men, and our ancestors fought through severe trials in a desperate fight to prove that they could do more than stay home taking care of the children and cooking. We fought, with flesh and blood, for our places on the front on the table, in the trades, and on the battlefield, and we got several victories. But, you know, I thought about it a lot in recent months, but this constant struggle to make our own choices, our own decisions, our own sexual partners. .. "

She left the last part fly in the air. A lesbian in the third row started to pay close attention.

"It is not only limited to us, but our species. The human species. What we need, more than fight for evenness, more than fight for space, we should fight for... superior genes."

Almost all women's eyes widened.

"We're degrading ourselves under monogamous relationships. We are copulating with small people, small men ..."

She looked at Hinata, who noticed this and realized that Sakura's look rested on her wedding ring.

"... And this only creates more small women and men. We must choose ... superior men."

A woman from behind stood got up. Sakura could almost infer that she had married an ugly but rich man since her daughter at her side looked deformed but the woman dressed as a noble.

"Hey, crazy bitch. Who are you to say with who we should get married? And who are these superior men?"

Sakura laughed. A sinister laugh. For some of these women would be a lasting symphony, which would cling to their minds as the day itself.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked that. I think it's not necessary to extend the pathetic theatre for a more few minutes. Well, honey, I have good and 'bad' news. The good news is that you do not need to ask me. The 'bad' is that there is no choice for you to make. You know, men fought each other to prove who is the best between them, and used women as trophies of that. But my man is superior because he used me to prove its decisive superiority. Welcome...to the rest of your lives. It will be a little painful in the beginning, but then will be all warm and fuzzy and happy. Believe me, I have tested it on myself. "

Sakura dropped the mic, and then it happened.

Gas began to quickly go off the air conditioning, filling the auditorium with a white gas.

Confusion settled in the auditorium, and Tsunade managed to jump up on the stage and tried to ask what was going on to Sakura, but then the screams began.

Some women tried to open the locked doors but fell before they could.

Women started screaming again and again, of all ages, with blood coming out of all their orifices.

Sakura, who had already exposed to the gas before, just started undressing to masturbate, and wildly squirted on Tsunade's face, lying on the floor and bleeding from the nose. The truth was that the gas was toxic and caused almost instantaneous orgasms on the victims, as the bodies reacted badly to a forced orgasm directly into the blood to the brain, and bleeding occurred because of it. It only occurred in the first exposure, Sakura knew it. Only instant orgasms occurred from the second.

The Hokage began to howl like a she-wolf, completely mad.

"I can not breathe, I can not breathe ... I want cock!I want..." said Tsunade.

The image of a man came to her mind. Soon she stuck the person to a name.

Hearing his name being pronounced by dozens of women made Sakura smile, satisfied. His formula worked perfectly. Even though some did not know his name, these women and even children would be irresistibly connected by an uncontrollable and irreversible desire for one man. They would reject any other men, and would spend the rest of their lives trying to copulate or at least trying to serve the man whose chakra signature has been infused in that substance. Their minds and their desires for other men had been demolished to make room for him. They could still function as members of society, but society as it had been known soon would be very, very different.

Sakura had created the formula, but she totally gave him credit for thinking in such a naive and simple plan. She worked night and day on it for a year, all for him. A normal woman would simply reject something so insanely mad and evil, something so misogynist and inhuman in the most literal sense, but Sakura already worshipped him even before taking the aphrodisiac, and believed he deserved, no, they SHOULD use that demonic substance as an instrument of world domination.

Naruto could have won the fight, but Sasuke would win the war.

"Sasukeeeeeee!" shouted those who knew his name in ecstasy and pain. Their minds had been raped, but soon even the memory of it would cease to exist. Only the memory of Sakura's laugh, but not as a scary laugh. It would be the laugh that came before their lives become incredibly simple in love matters: serving Sasuke.

No, they would be not girlfriends or wives. They would be slaves. Slaves for reproduction.

Sasuke came from behind the curtains, and stoically watched the pack of bitches who advanced towards him at an incredible speed.

"Stop. Stay there where you are on fours. " he said. This would not be the day he would be trampled by a bunch of women crazy for him. Not today.

All of them obeyed.

Sasuke looked around.

He saw no human, but subjects, guinea pigs of an experiment.

Yes, even in the icy depths of his mind lust accumulated at the idea of an orgy, but there was a test he needed to do. A supreme test.

"Hinata, come here."

He knew how she loved Naruto. If even she would reject the love of her life, then no woman could resist.

The Hyuga approached him with eyes full of happiness.

"You love me?"

"I love you, Sasuke-sama." she said smiling.

"Who is Naruto, for you?" Sasuke said, his hands behind his back.

"He's my husband ..." Hinata said, looking down. "...He is my friend, I like him."

"But you would have sex with him now?"

Hinata was horrified by Sasuke's words, and took a few steps back.

"No, no, I would never do that. Not even kiss him in the mouth. I, I'll get a divorce as soon as I can. I'll talk to him today." she said hastily.

Sakura approached Sasuke with an envelope full with a dusty material, that Sasuke gave to Hinata.

"Mix it in the food of your daughter, and only your little daughter. Preferably, do this when your husband or son are away to not see the symptoms. And in the divorce, keep custody of her and only her." said Sasuke.

Technically the potion had not worked in male animals, but Sasuke did not want to take any chances. Still not.

He smiled, almost disguising a laugh. Soon, all women in Naruto's life would belong to him.

"Yes Master." Hinata said.

"Hokage ..." said Sasuke, making the Sannin approach.

"Yes?"

"Show me those breasts."

Tsunade almost tore her own clothes, and her breasts bounced when they were exposed.

Sasuke grabbed and twisted them, and felt strangely well with it. He just wanted to experience the feeling since Sakura obviously couldn't give him that, but he felt that maybe, maybe deep down, he felt a special pleasure when handling big breasts.

And his massive erection showed it.

A normal man would do an orgy right now, and Sasuke could make clones, but his ambition spoke louder.

He took his hands from Tsunade's chest and spoke again.

"I want Sakura's aphrodisiac substance to be distributed as a vaccine through the Land of The Fire. Even the wife of the feudal lord should be vaccinated. Plead other nations to apply this vaccine in their subjects when I have this whole country in my hands. You can do this Tsunade? "

"I am the most respected medical ninja in the world. All for you Lord Sasuke." Tsunade said,smiling, and then suddenly...she began to cry.

"Why are you acting like that Tsunade?" Sasuke said, frightened by this display of emotion.

"I never married, I never had children, the men who I loved died... I never felt so happy as now, Lord Sasuke."

Sasuke knew the pain of loss. And his erection hurt...

"Lay down like a dog. I will destroy this pain."

Tsunade undressed quickly, and he put his hands in her ass leaving her well open anus at his view, who gritted his teeth, suffering from a primitive desire to claim that ass.

Surrounded by a 100% female audience who masturbated violently before the obscene image of him burying his cock deep inside the anus of Tsunade, Sasuke felt like a king.

"Yes Sasuke! Yes! Fuck me! Stick that big, hot cock on me! Destroy my ass!" Tsunade screamed, trying to take all the frustration of decades.

No, a king was too small. He was a predator, the largest predator. They were not human beings, they were flesh. Meat to be devoured and destroyed by his will. Meat that obeyed his command.

"You're my bitch."

"Yes, I'm your bitch Sasuke, hum,hum, hum."

Sasuke began to feel that again. That same bloody feeling that came to his mind when he killed Danzo.

He gritted his teeth and dug his nails on that ass, making Tsunade bleed. She felt no fear but instead even more pleasure. As long as it came from Sasuke, even death would be a reason for pleasure for her.

"Ahhhhhh! Blood! Blood! You're hurting me! It's so, hum, hum, hum, goooooooooooood!"

He hit those ass cheeks until they were red.

"Yes! Hit me Daddy! I want more! I deserve to be punished! AAAAAARGHHHHH"

Violently roaring, he came inside her. Tsunade groaned violently, her face contorted and her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

The beast inside him had been awakened again. Seeing what he had done, finally feeling the immensity of the power he had acquired, and seeing the humiliated Hokage who took pleasure in his roughness and violence, Sasuke laughed madly.

And like a smiling statue, Sakura saw Sasuke go mad with lust and power. These women no longer were human. They were sex dolls.

Sasuke did not feel satisfied yet. He looked around and saw Kurenai, the widow of Asuma Sarutobi.

He did not like her. When he returned, she glared at him one day with a frown on her face. He felt that she still considered him a traitor.

"Hey Kurenai, do you want cum?"

"I want. I want Sasuke-sama." she said with anxiety in her eyes.

"So eat it of Tsunade's asshole." he said.

Seeing Kurenai eating his cum from Tsunade's ass excited Sasuke.

He looked at Ino. He knew she probably would submit to him without an aphrodisiac.

"Ino, I want your pussy."

"Oh, Sasuke, I waited for it for so long." she said, looking at that huge cock.

Sasuke destroyed her pussy while Ino moaned like a cheap whore.

"Fuck me, my wild stallion! Oh, this is the best day of my lifeaaaaaaahhh!"

He slapped her breasts without interval. How he hated that woman, so scandalous.

Finally, he put his hand inside her mouth, trying to silence her.

"Hum! Hum! hum!" Ino moaned.

"You're a dumb bitch! Shut up!" Sasuke said with his voice full of hate.

"I don't care. I don't care. Everything for you Sasuke!"

* * *

Soon, the world changed.

Tsunade and Sakura worked together to transform the substance in an injectable formula, and prevented symptoms like the insane sexual desire and bleeding from the first exposition. Then they mixed it in a vaccine against a new strain of flu. The daughter of Kurenai and Asuma, Mirai, was one of the first test subjects.

First, it was the Land of Fire. At first, it seemed like a divorce epidemic. Then a lot of young women refused to engage in relationships with men. Or women for that matter.

Sakura then founded an official fan club for Sasuke. Sasuke was already famous by the war, but soon Sasukemania spread at a level that amazed men. Especially when Sakura began to sell... vibrators.

Confused and saddened, straight men and boys of all ages dedicated songs and poems to the beloved women who abandoned them or never paid attention to them.

Kakashi was reading his favourite book on a bridge over a little river one day when a bunch of Sasuke fans passed him, including girls as young as 8. He raised his eyebrow and went to the book store.

Checking the erotic section, he realized that many of the new works for women involved women involved with men whose description resembled Sasuke. And the lesbian section... was virtually empty of new works.

He thought about going to Naruto... Then he realized that Sasuke was a handsome guy after all and a war hero. Obviously he would be popular. There had been strange fashions before, like mullets. A sudden obsession with Sasuke was not a problem. Hell, almost all girls were obsessed with him in the Academy, he had heard of it!

Naruto endured through his divorce very well and spent more time with Boruto as a single man, especially now that the mother had rejected the son.

Then, three years later, with the vaccine having been spread around the world, and Sasukemania along with it, with only 0.5% of women having escaped vaccination one way or another, and rumours that the two could be connected already circulating, Sakura used all the money of merchandising and other businesses involved in the "Uchiha" brand to buy huge tracts of land and build a palace for her husband and the "most beloved man in the world", Sasuke Uchiha. When the money was not enough, rich women provided the capital.

Himawari and Hinata, and almost 30% of the female population of the Five Great Shinobi Countries migrated to the nation in the first year, and 30% already lived in those regions. The other 40% ... travelled to there from time to time.

Hinata cut any communication between her and Naruto without any warning, but Naruto was much more concerned with his duties and Boruto to care.

Secretly, Sakura and Tsunade cultivated Sasuke's cum, since obviously he could not have sex with all these women even using shadows clones. Thousands of Uchihas soon were born.

And in a grotesque test involving a bottle full of "milk," Sasuke found that the condition passed to the female foetuses through the uterus.

Normally this would be a line that Sasuke did not even dream of crossing, but the sense of power combined with the fact that he was surrounded by women who would do anything for him and did not question anything he did made him lose any moral values of his that remained in his brain. Soon he began to have sex wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, with who he wanted.

Not even Sarada was protected. And he had a long-term plan for Himawari ...

* * *

Though birth rates have suffered a tremendous blow in the beginning, along with the moral (and sexual) crisis affecting men who were not gay, the nations of the world outside Sasuke's territory managed to recover thanks to huge technological breakthroughs that happened thanks to Shikamaru's divorce. His immense sorrow for not having seen the signs before Temari broke with him fuelled him with a desire to prove to her that he was more than a lazy ass, that he could be the man Temari wanted him to be.

She never came back, but he did not stop trying.

The TV and the Internet have become huge sensations, even greater than it should be in a normal world, thanks to the vast majority of heterosexual men having absolutely nothing else to do after finishing the housework.

Vaccination also stopped when Tsunade and Sakura soon saw the risks of truth coming out, a truth that they knew would shock the world and that could destroy everything they had built for Sasuke if any man discovered a cure.

Soon new relationships, both heterosexual and lesbian reappeared and grew outside Sasuke's territory, but the Uchiha Nation did not allow Sasuke's daughters to leave his territory. Sakura wanted to ensure that Sasuke had the first taste of those who he wanted.

Then one day, 10 years later after the founding of the Uchiha Nation and 13 years after that speech that was forgotten by the world, the Uchiha Nation bought a full day of programming of Leaf TV , the state television from the Leaf broadcast around the world.

It was the anniversary of Naruto.

Sasuke sent an envelope to Naruto, saying that he had a surprise for transmission at nine o'clock at night.

Not that there was other attractions. Leaf TV spent the whole day out of the air with an image of a huge statue of Sasuke on the screen as the unique attraction, that is the same as say there was nothing at all in the end. Who did not know Sasuke rolled his eyes before such sample of his ego... And men who knew Sasuke rolled their eyes because they knew that was Sakura's signature.

Naruto was on the sofa of the room at 9 in the evening, eating ramen with Boruto, now an adult.

Himawari was probably coming out from adolescence now, but Naruto had not seen her since Hinata decided to immigrate to the Uchiha Nation. He thought about trying to find her through the ANBUs, but he saw the use of his power as Hokage for this as ridiculous , and he thought that would best to devote himself to his country and his romantically frustrated son who even considered homosexuality... and quickly dismissed the idea when he discovered how sex between men usually is.

The transmission then suddenly changed. Naruto could now see a huge stage.

A huge beam of light illuminated a big stage, where were Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke and two other Hyuga, one seeming to have just coming out from adolescence and another being a girl that seemed to be six years old.

Sakura was with a microphone in hand. She looked more beautiful than ever to Naruto, wearing that red elegant dress.

He was not surprised by the women closest to him here. Or that at least used to be close to him when he was younger, before all of them immigrated to the Uchiha Nation. It was his birthday, was not it? Although Naruto had not liked not having to attend the party , he assumed that Sakura wanted to keep secret of the big birthday surprise.

There would certainly be a surprise. Big, even.

"Hello World." she said, speaking to the audience.

"You know, I've never been so happy as today. And you know why? Because what will happen today was planned for a long, long time."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"We changed the plan several times, we even thought in waiting another two decades, but we do not think that would be worthy of our Lord Sasuke."

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke" shouted the female audience.

Naruto sighed. He should not expect much from Sakura. Even on the anniversary of Naruto, she still cared more about Sasuke.

"You know, there is a point where you should give up. A point where the line is so depraved and horrible... But when you're on top of the food chain, you have to bite the prey. You have to destroy the enemy with the final act of humiliation. At the right time on the right place. When he least expects it. When he is no longer young to overcome the wound, not so old not to feel regret for it. " she said, referring to the age of Naruto, already in his 40s.

Not that Naruto understood anything of those words. He was more confused. When would come the part about him?

Sakura took a deep breath. _God I want to masturbate like crazy now._

"Come here, darling." she said, turning to the Hyuga child, who walked towards her.

Sasuke and the teenager Hyuga also approached.

Hinata licked her lips.

Sakura crouched to interview the little girl wearing a short lace dress, so short that her thighs were visible.

"What's your name dear?"

"Hanae. Hanae Uchiha."

Naruto and Boruto adjusted themselves on the sofa. There was something strange about it. They had heard of Sasuke's bastards, and Naruto just laughed at the idea thinking about how it was obvious that Sasuke would have affairs to increase his clan's numbers, but one that was Hyuga?

And then there was the fact that this teenager was familiar, and these women on stage were close to Naruto and Sasuke...

Something began to climb Naruto's spine.

"What is the name of your beloved mother?"asked Sakura.

"Himawari. Himawari Hyuga."

Naruto and Boruto spit the soda that they were drinking.

"I hear that right?" Boruto said, getting up from his seat.

"My granddaughter ...? Sasuke decided to introduce me to my granddaughter on TV?" Naruto said aloud.

"And who do you love most in the world?" said Sakura again.

"My father, my father!" she said, waving her arms. "Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto and Boruto were... incapacitated. They froze, concentrated on TV.

Sakura took a deep breath and licked her own lips.

"Today is a special day, know that? It's the anniversary of your grandfather!"

"Grandfather?" she said.

"Yeah! Your Grandpa Naruto! He's watching us now! Look at the camera!" Sakura said, pointing to a camera that was well more close to them. The transmission signal changed to that camera where Naruto and Boruto could get a good close-up of their respective granddaughter and niece.

"Hi Grandpa!Nice to see ya! I love you!"said the child, smiling.

Naruto would normally be happy, but the disturbing implications were already running through his head like a hedgehog.

Boruto, on the other hand, was unable to move.

Sakura licked her lips again.

"You know dear, today is a special day. We decided to give a great birthday gift for your grandfather. And you know what?"

"What is?" said the child, in the most innocent tone of the world.

"See him lose your virginity to his father live on TV, so the whole world can see it! You want it, right?"

Suddenly, the child, that was happy and jovial, turned into a blank expression, and she started to lick her lips as if she were suffering with a tremendous hunger.

"I want. I want. I want Daddy's milk! I want COCK! Uuuuuuhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh!" she said, crying, howling, and salivating like a crazy bitch with her hands on her small cheeks.

Sakura smiled openly, showing her shining white teeth.

"If you go down and get on fours, you will get it, you hungry bitch." she said in a monotonous but scary tone.

The child did as Sakura ordered , and got on fours. She was not wearing panties and her ass was exposed, but the camera remained focused on her face.

Himawari lowered Sasuke's underwear and pants, revealing his giant cock.

Sakura used her fingers to make the camera turn to her.

"Naruto, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!" she said, throwing the mic on the camera, which then turned to the completely crazy face of Hanae, who was using her little hands to expose her ass to the cock of her father.

Himawari tried to lubricate Sasuke, but he pushed her away with his hand. He wanted to go in dry.

An incredibly loud cry was heard when the giant cock of Sasuke pierced the anus of little Hanae, wounding her and making her bleed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sasuke smiled maniacally showing his teeth, destroying that little ass like a runaway dog, drilling that asshole and banging his balls against that little ass cheeks.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! IT HUUUUUUUURTS!" moaned Hanae between closed teeth.

The camera kept the focus on Hanae's face, but then her face changed. Instead of staying with her teeth clenched feeling an incredible pain, she opened her mouth, leaving her tongue out in a expression of pure bliss.

"FUCK ME DADDY! FUCKED ME LIKE YOU FUCKED MOM! FUCKED ME LIKE YOU FUCKED GRANDMA! FUCKED ME LIKE YOU FUCKED THE WORLD!"


End file.
